


Why is Being in Love So Confusing?

by KittenMix



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Jack is only mentioned, M/M, based off a good au I'm workin on, dave does not understand love, steven is a great wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenMix/pseuds/KittenMix
Summary: Steven tries to have a relaxing morning, but a purple aubergine has other plans.Based off an au I'm working on where after DSAF 1, both Dave and Steven move in with Jack and become a weird found family of sorts. (It's still very rough oof)I've never written Dave or Steven before this so there's a high key chance their out of character heh...
Relationships: Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Why is Being in Love So Confusing?

Steven was standing in a small kitchen. Even though it was early Jack had already left for work, but luckily for Steven, Dave was still asleep. Or at least he thought he was asleep.

“Hey,” a wide-awake Dave yelled, “Phoney!”

“I thought you said you’d stop calling me that, Dave,” Steven said, turning away from the window to face the purple… thing.

“Only when Jack’s here,” he said with a smirk. Steven rolled his eyes, or well dial, and turned back to the window. Dave came over to him and sat up on the counter. The two chilled for a while until Dave started to rock back and forth, he was nervous. And with the quick glances he was giving to Steven he probably wanted to ask him something.

“So Phoney, you used to have a boyfriend, right?” Steven looked curiously at Dave.

“I did.” Dave was hoping for a longer answer so he prodded a bit more.

“How did you... ya know... well...”

“Meet?” Dave shook his head. “Know I was gay?” Again, Dave shook his head, making Steven sigh. “Uh, I can’t answer your question if you don’t tell me what it is.” Dave hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“How did you realize you were in love with him?” Steven paused and let out a light dial tone.

“While, uh, I don’t believe in love at first sight, I felt some sort of way when I saw him for the first time. His hair blew in the wind without any care and, uh, even though he was far away I could see a small spark in his eyes. He was nothing like any man I had seen before, he was, well, beautiful…” Steven stopped and put his phone head in his hands. “Uh, oh god, why am I telling you this? You’re trying to get a reaction out of me,” Steven paused, looking back up at Dave, “Aren’t you? Well, uh, you’ve succeeded employee, uh Dave.” Steven sighed before turning away from Dave, but before he could walk off someone grabbed his arm.

“No, phone fuck I wasn’t trying to get a reaction out of you! I…” Dave let go, allowing Steven to turn around to him. He hadn’t noticed it earlier, but Dave seemed sad, an emotion he had never shown to the Phone before.  “Look. I asked you that cause…” Dave took a deep breath before continuing. “Cause I think I’m in love with someone.”

“Oh! Who?”

“Like I’d tell you-“

“It’s Jack, isn’t it?” Dave's face became as red as a tomato. “I see the way you look at him, and I’m sure he does too. You’re pretty obvious.” This made him stare at his feet, was he really so obvious? Steven awkwardly placed his hand on Dave’s shoulder, unsure of how exactly to comfort the weird man.

“Look, I’m not sure why I want to do this but,” Steven said, “But uh, why don’t I help you out? Like a wingman of sorts, so you can win Jack over?” Dave stared at the phone, confusion crossing his face.

“Why do you think I need your help to win Jack over?”

“Because you say no homo every time you sit next to him. Also, you always push him off when he touches your arm, and-” Dave moved his hand in front of Steven’s phone face.

“I get it phoney, I get it. Fine, I’ll let you help me if,” If? Steven did not like the sound of that. “If I can reprogram your head so you can finally say fuck, you going heck or frick constantly irritates me to no end.” Steven laughed, Dave soon joining in.

“As you long as you don’t mess anything up in there, we’ve, uh, we've got a deal.” Steven removed his hand from Dave’s shoulder and held it in front of him. He eagerly shook it hard, shaking Steven to his core.

“Uh, step one, don’t do that.” Dave laughed as Steven shook out his hand from the pain.

“Can’t promise I won’t do that to you, phone face, but Jack won’t have to worry.” Steven sighed, helping Dave to win over Jack wouldn't be easy but it might get him to annoy the phone less, and if he's able to curse again would be a plus. Maybe helping the aubergine wouldn't be as bad as he initially thought.


End file.
